Engine Problems
by Gohanzgirl
Summary: Im back! The Migrators giving Tonya a bit of a problem, lets just say that she's a little ticked off.!


Engine Problems 5-3-04 By: Gohanzgirl  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the mighty ducks!!! I promise!  
  
"Well, I don't see what's wrong with it." Tonya looked at the engine of the Migrator with open confusion and aggravation. Wiping her brow she leaned in again and pulled out a few cords and rearranged them to her liking. Leaning back she waved at Wildwing. "Try it again." He did and the car roared for a minute before dying.  
  
"This is redi- redi ... this isn't working!"  
  
Nosedive paused on his way to the kitchen hearing a few voices coming from the garage area. Leaning back he backed his way to the sliding door and leaned on one foot viewing the inside of the garage with his hands behind his head. It looked like every one was in there but him. Duke was sitting on one of the Duckcycles leaning over the handlebars looking bored. Grin meditating on the floor in the corner. While Tonya, Mallory, and Wildwing were messing with the Migrator.  
  
Nosedive dropped his arms from behind his head and turned heading in. "Hey guys, no body told me there was a party going on I was wondering where you were!" He stopped at Duke and cocked his head.  
  
"The Migrator's not starting, and Tonya's having a fit trying to fix it." Duke looked over at Nosedive, "So far she's said about every bad word there is and even some I've never heard of in languages that I don't even think exist." He smiled. "And I've only been in here for about five minutes."  
  
There was a strangled sound and then Tonya threw her hands up in the air when the Migrator still refused to turn over and start. "That's it I'm taking the whole *%^$% thing apart!" Nosedive raised his eyebrow as Wildwing and Mallory slowly backed away as Tonya went over to grab a torch.  
  
"Whoa Tonya maybe you should just let it sit over night and we could maybe get a mechanic in here tomorrow." Wildwing tried. Waving his hands in front of himself as he inched away from the blonde.  
  
Mallory looked slightly alarmed as the blowtorch came to life and continued in a soothing tone. "Yeah I'm sure we could get some one in here to help out and try to fix it. I mean a second opinion never hurt any one!"  
  
Tonya turned and looked at both of them with murder in her eyes and started advancing on them. She flicked the torch off while she eyed the sledgehammer near Grin. Who had cracked his eye open and was staring in open amusement while Duke kind of sat there with his eyebrows raised high.  
  
"If I cant fix this abomi abomina this thing! No one could!" She finished dropping a wrench that was in her other hand and making a beway for the sledge hammer then eyeing the Duckcycle that Duke sat on for an unknown reason. Duke looked mildly and comically alarmed.  
  
While the others had been watching or retreating from Tonya Nosedive had slowly made his way over to the lifted hood of the Migrator. He leaned in scanned the engine and then reached in.  
  
Tonya was still ranting at the four ducks now since Duke had tried to console her about trying to pry parts from one of the working duckcycles and had tried to hide the bike behind Grin.  
  
Nosedive slid out from under the Migrator a tool in his beak and his hands covered in grease. He slipped a glance at his teammates and grinned standing up and reached for another tool and started back on the engine at the hood.  
  
"Fine Fine!" Tonya finally relented after nearly twenty minutes of arguing and trying to get her hands on the sledgehammer that Grin had taken away from her. "We'll get a stupid mechanic!" Every one sighed at once, while Tonya just looked aggravated.  
  
"We'll let's just go get something to eat," Wildwing suggested eyeing Tonya. Every one nodded including Tonya. They all turned to head for the exit when a roar filled the room as the engine on the Migrator turned over once, twice and then caught. Every ones gazes snapped to the Vehicle.  
  
Nosedives butt could be seen hanging out of the hood. They all stood dumb founded as he dropped to the ground reached up and slammed the hood down. His clothes and some white feathers covered in grease. He examined the vehicle and then jumped up on the side bars reached in and turned the purring engine off.  
  
Stepping down he turned around to face his dumbstruck teammates. He gave them a sheepish smile, shrugged once and turned around to walk out of the garage grabbing a towel on his way out and wiping his face.  
  
The door swished close and the four ducks stood with beaks gaping at the teen especially one blonde genius before something clicked.  
  
"HEY!!" They all scrambled to chase after the teen. Except Tonya who turned to look at the Migrator with interest. She saddled up to it flipped the hood and looked in. Her eyes widened and she clicked her beak. After a moment she slid under the Migrator itself. After about ten minutes she pulled out and stood wiping her hands on a towel.  
  
The way he had done it was simply amazing. She shook her head and turned to walk out of the Garage and head after the others smiling slightly. It was funny, she thought walking down the hall. From the time that she spent with Nosedive Tonya almost knew for certain that the boy had an IQ that was higher than hers. But his own records indicated that he was average in every thing but then again, she smirked. His records were so full of holes and misfiled data that it was positive that some on had tampered with it.  
  
She smiled and fallowed the noise in the common room where Nosedive was showing his teammates a television channel dedicated to super motors. Super Motors that were nothing compared to what she seen in the migratory. Tonya shook her head. She knew exactly who tampered with the files. Pausing at the entrance she looked at the teen as he exaggerated the televisions knowledge.  
  
Tonya sighed, and smiled slightly as she turned to walk slowly to her lab. Maybe she should ask Nosedive to help her out in the lab some time... The smile fell as she remembered the last time. He may be a Genius but he sure didn't want to act like one. Some day she'd get him to help her... but for now she'd let him be.  
  
Gohanzgirl: Its been a while and I was updating some stuff to show that I'm not dead! so I decided to give you guys a little treat! I hope you liked it... I don't know when I will be updating anything or doing any more fics for the MD but Just to show that I still care about Nosedive and The mighty ducks I whipped this up for you! You could set this up as a story on its own or you could put it somewhere in To Fall. Hopefully you guys like it! Send me a line! Maybe I will get back into the swing of the mighty ducks with a little encouragement! Love you all! 


End file.
